Death Angel
by darkninjasoul
Summary: Hisakata is a normal ninja in the Leaf. She doesn't remember her life under the age of 8, when her clan was attacked. A mission comes along to hunt down two assassins. But this mission might reveal her past, and maybe who she really is.


I do not own Naruto. If I did, Gaara and Itachi would be the main focus. Hisakata!

* * *

A girl with black hair stepped out. She was attractive, setting the moon to shame. Blood covered her black outfit. Bodies laid inside, covered in dark red blood. On the wall, there was a kanji, meaning death.

The girl walked into the forest. She did not remeber her real name. Her childhood was covered in death. She did not have a clan, nor a family. She did not remember the last time she ever felt anything. To her, she was already dead. Death would be a token to her. She could not be beat. The Akasuki was on her tail, and they wanted her. They could not catch her or threaten her, she had nothing. Only herself and Shikyo-sensei. Shikyo-sensei was the only one who understood her need to be feared. The only way she could make them see she was way more powerful than anybody. Shikyo-sensei was in the service of Orochimaru, in secret. It was he that showed her that she could be powerful. He gave her a name. He told her never to tell anyone her new name. _"If you tell anyone, they'll use it against you." "The name,"_ she had asked, "_what will they call me?" _Shikyo had thought about it_. "They call me Sensou Chi. They all know me as my first name, Sensou. They will call you by what they think up." _The girl had nodded. _"Yes, Shikyo-sensi."_ So they chose her name. They called her Tenshi Takai. Death Angel.

* * *

"Hey, Hisakata! Wait up!" A girl with silver blond hair turned. A brown haired boy was trying to catch up. He stumbled and tripped. Hisakata sweat dropped. "Hoshi, I told you to call me Kata."Hoshi stood up and rubbed his head. "Sorry, Kata. I forgot." Kata smiled and turned. Hoshi realized that she was leaving, and ran after her.

"So, Kata, are we still gonna see Kakashi today?" Hoshi asked. Kata nodded. "That's what it said in his letter. Something about Taiyou wanted to tell us something. In a letter." Hoshi scratched his head. "Why'd she send it to Kakashi?" Hisakata shrugged. "I dunno. I guess she knew I was on a mission and you were busy with Kiba and Akamaru." "Taiyou's phycic." Hoshi whispered. Kata burst out laughing.

Taiyou was Hisakata's and Hoshi's adopted older sister. She was the closest thing that they had to family. Kakashi was her friend that watched over them while Taiyou was on missions. It was typical that Taiyou was gone on Kata's birthday. Every year, Taiyou would aim to be there on her birthday, but the Hokage always gave her a mission on that date. Now that Kata was 15, Taiyou vowed to throw the biggest party ever when she got home.

Hoshi kicked over some cans while on the way to the meeting place. Now that Naruto was back, Kakashi had less time on his hands. But he was still cute. Just not as cute as Neji. Kata blushed at the thought of Neji. Too bad TenTen liked him too. She sighed. She barely remembered her mom and dad. She barely remembered her villiage, The Kyuuten clan. Lately, Kata had been having strange dreams about her clan and the day they were attacked by mysterious ninjas. Especially about a girl with midnight black hair. The new guy, Sai, had drawn her from Kata's discription, but he never got it quite right. Almost though.

Kata leaned on a tree. Hoshi started to throw balls to his cat, Sora. Sora sometimes acted like a dog when playong or doing tricks, but Sora was still a lazy cat. Akamaru had some influance on her. Hoshi was talking about Akamaru and Kiba for the millionth time. "And Akamaru's sent technique is so cool, but gross. He pees over everything!" Kata made an ew face. Kiba was Hoshi's hero, and Hoshi aimed to be just like him. Kiba decided to help train Hoshi and Sora. Akamaru was helping. Sora caught the ball, set it down and mewed. "Kakashi's finally here!" Hoshi said gleefully. Kakashi was leaning on a tree, reading his usual perverted book.

Hisakata put on her stern face. "You're late." Hoshi jumped on Kakashi. "He's always late!" Kakashi chuckled and tickled Hoshi. Hoshi started to giggle uncontrollably. "Kakashi!! Let go!" he laughed. Kakashi put him down. "So, Hoshi, you were training with Kiba today?" Hoshi grined. "Yup!" Kakashi's eye closed to show that he was smiling. "Good job, Hoshi." Kata coughed. Kakashi turned his attention to her. "Hello, Hisakata." "Kata." Kata mumbled. Kakashi ignored her as usual. "Taiyou sent me a letter concerning your clan. She wanted me to give it to you. There's something that may surprise you in it." "What?" she asked.

She looked up. Kakashi was gone. "Whoa! How does he do that?!" Hoshi cried. Kata, on the other hand, started to mutter to herself. "Stupid pervert, not answering questions,ignoring me..." Kata sighed. "Come on, Hoshi. Let's go get lunch." Hoshi's eyes sparkled. "At Ichigo's? I love their ramen! And it's where Naruto usually is!" Kata slapped her head. _Dumbass! How could I forget that?!_ But Hoshi was already excited about it and skipping the way to the ramen shop.

"Konohamaru! Wait up!" Hoshi called. Konohamaru turned. He waved. "Hey, Hoshi! We're going to the training feild, wanna come?" Hoshi grinned. "Later. I'm going to Ichigo's!" Hoshi said happily. Kata shook her head. Konahamar's stomach growled. "See ya, Konahamaru!" Hoshi called back. "Uh, wait, Hoshi! I'm gonna come with you!" Konohamaru yelled. Kata laughed. _Same old Konohamaru._ Neji passed you from the corner of her eye. That reminded her. "Er, Hoshi? I gotta see Lady Tsunade. Stay with Konohamaru." Kata told him, but Hoshi and Konohamaru were already racing to the Ramen shop. Hisakata smiled, and ran to the Hokage's mansion. _Hopefully, she wont be too mad._

She was. When Kata entered through the door, Tsunade stood up and banged on her desk. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" she yelled. Kata heaved. "Sorry... Lady Tsunade... I was taking Hoshi to Ichigo's." she explained. Shizune nodded. "That's a nice thing to do. Taking your brother to lunch. Normally, people wouldn't have done that." Kata bowed. "Hoshi is my adopted brother. We're all we got." Tsunade was still pretty mad, but she sat down again. "At least your here. Fine. I have a mission for you." Hisakata nodded. "It's a S-rank mission." "A.. a S-rank?" Kata studdered. "Can you handle it?" Tsunade turned to face the villiage. "If you cannot, then leave." Kata regained her self and nodded. "I can handle it, Lady Tsunade."

"The mission is to find two mysterious assassins. They both have killed and kidnapped more people on record. The bounty hunters cannot catch them, so they've asked for ninjas. There is a man, who they call Sensou Chi. He has killed 40 people, and has kidnapped 15. He's shown mercy to 3 people." Hisakata nodded. "Blood War." Shizune nodded. Tsunade continued. "There is a rumor that he works for Orochimaru. But recently, it seems that he has an apprentice. She has killed 120 people, kidnapped none, shown mercy none. Only one surrvived. Our surrvivor lived here. She is coming home." Kata gulped. She didn't like the sound of this girl. "Who's the surrvivor?" she asked. Shizune bowed her head. "Your sister, Taiyou." Kata stepped back. "Ta-Taiyou?!" Tsunade turned back to face her. "Yes. According to Taiyou, they call her Tenshi Takai." "Death Angel." Kata whispered. _This doesn't sound good at all. _

Shizune handed Kata the file. "Be careful, Kata! We've asked team kakashi to help u out, but Kakashi can't go." Kata's black eyes were understanding, but inside, she feared this Tenshi Takai. Kata left and read the file. Apparently, she was around 15. _And she's killed 120 people? _Kata thought bewildered. Hisakata fiddled with her Ying necklace. She didn't know where she got it, only that she had it since she could remember. Which, wasn't that far. She couldn't even remember the day her village was attacked, or any day before that. She couldn't remember 8 years old and under. Taiyou had to tell her her name. Hisakata Kyuuten.

* * *

_The girl with the midnight hair stood in the middle of the training grounds. A little silver blond girl ran up to her. "Hakumei! Hakumei!" she cried. The little girl with the black hair turned. "What's wrong, Tenmei?" She asked. Tenmei huffed. When she recovered, she stood up. "It's Kaben! He's saying that he can beat anyone, so Ino said we'd fight him in the next battle practice!" Hakumei sighed. "Stupid Ino. There goes my plans of beating Sasuke..." she muttered. She looked at Tenmei. "Well, we better get there soon." Tenmei nodded. "Let's go, Hakumei!" Hakumei and Tenmei held hands and ran._

_Suddenly, Hakumei was taller, older. She stood there, staring Kata. She had no headband. She had beautiful blue eyes, but they were emotionless. She wore a black belly button shirt, and strapped fish net sleeves that wasn't connected to her shirt. She pick up a kunai. It hurled towards Hisakata. Kata couldn't move. Words emerged from Hakumei's soulless lips. "Painless Death." _

Hisakata shot up in bed, sweating. Her heart beat in her chest and her ears. She glanced at the clock. 2:31. _Damn._ she thought. Kata threw off the covers. The floor creaked under her feet as she walked over to Taiyou's letter. It was unopened. Hisakata sighed, and carried the letter to her bed. She opened it. At first she read lazily, but her reading got more intense as the reading went on. She gasped at the end, and slammed the letter down. She hurriedly got dressed into her peasant belly button shirt with fish nets covering the stomach. She slipped on her skirt, and ran out, putting her headband in like Sakura did. The Ying necklace bounced on her neck. The letter read:

Hisakata,

There's something that I've recently discovered about your clan.  
The Kyuuten clan's ruins are about 50 miles west of Kahona. I  
forgot where it was before, but I've rediscovered it. Kata, do you  
remember when I saved you I was depressed? There was another  
little girl. I felt helpless, not saving her too. I thought she was a dear  
friend and thought you would cry about it. I did not know her real name,  
like I didn't know yours, but Now the realization makes me choke up.  
Hisakata, she was no friend. She was your _twin_. If she's alive, she'll have  
Yang side to your necklace. Be careful.  
Your loving sister,  
Taiyou

* * *

Kata stepped on the ground 50 miles west of Kohona. The home she never remembered. The lost home of her past. The Kyuuten clan.

* * *

I probably wont update for a while until I'm braind ead with Elements Collide on Ficpress, or done with it, so yea. Hope you liked it!


End file.
